1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a CPU socket with a cover and base that-facilitates safe and reliable assembly of the cover and the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CPU sockets axe widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect CPUs with PCBs. Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional CPU socket 5 comprises a base 51, and a cover 52 slidably engaged on the base 51. Typically, the base 51 comprises two tabs 511 formed on each of two opposite aide walls (not labeled) thereof. The cover 52 comprises a supporting plate 521 for supporting the CPU when the CPU is electrically connected with the CPU socket 5. Two retention flanges 522 extend perpendicularly from opposite lateral sides of the supporting plate 521, for fittingly receiving the two side walls of the base 51 therebetween. Two slots 5221 are defined in each retention flange 522, for retainingly receiving the corresponding tabs 511 therein when the cover 52 is pressed onto the base 51. Thus, the retention flanges 522 abut the side walls of the base 51, and the cover 52 is attached to the base 51.
However, because the cover 52 is pressed onto the base 51 in a vertical direction, the tabs 511 outwardly deform the retention flanges 522 before the tabs 511 are received in the slots 5221. Occasionally, such deformation of the retention flanges 522 results in unduly loose engagement between the cover 52 and the base 51. When this happens, the cover 52 may not slide properly or may fail to slide altogether. Furthermore, damage to the whole CPU socket 5 may result.
In view of the above, a new CPU socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a CPU with a circuit substrate such as a PCB, whereby the electrical connector can prevent undue deformation of a cover thereof.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an insulative base and a cover slidably attached on the base. The cover includes a pair of opposite retention flanges. A pair of sliding slots is defined in the flanges, and a pair of locating recesses is defined in the flanges respectively adjacent the sliding slots. The base includes a pair of opposite sliding rails, and a pair of locating protrusions formed respectively adjacent the sliding rails. When the cover is attached to the base, the sliding slots guide and receive the sliding rails therein, and the locating recesses retainingly receive the locating protrusions therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: